


Your Soul To Keep

by Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken



Series: The Heart To Fight [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Possession, Soul ownership fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken/pseuds/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken
Summary: "Go away," Harrow growls.  "This is not your rightful place."
Relationships: Harrow/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: The Heart To Fight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518476
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Your Soul To Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to for-the-love-of-baldur for very helpful in-depth beta.
> 
> And to artaline, floatinglonewanderer, and silveradept for helpful beta comments.
> 
> (And maybe other people? I originally posted this on discord in January or something.)
> 
> Since this was written after S1, the dark mage isn't Ziard, they just kinda look like him.

King Harrow sits at the side of his own bed, watching his mage as he sleeps. Viren still looks nothing like a living human should. The king has been sitting vigil for hours now, and nothing has changed from when Viren had first fell. 

When he began, the moon was still rising over the top of the uneven towers. Now, in lonely hours before dawn that Harrow much prefers to spend dreaming, clouds shroud all the sky, smothering the light of the sinking moon, and allowing inky darkness to seep into the room. Harrow is growing increasingly desperate. 

Suddenly Viren's eyelids flutter, and for the briefest moment, Harrow sees his friend in the monster's eyes. Then it blinks, and he is face to face again with something else, cold and ancient. 

"Go away," Harrow growls. "This is not your rightful place."

The thing behind Viren's altered face cackles, loud, shrill, and mocking, completely unlike Viren's rare, yet warm laughter.

"I have every right!” the creature sneers. “He reached out to me! He holds my staff and calls on the power I was the first to shape and wield!” 

The creature inhabiting Viren’s body sits up on its elbows to stare at the king face to face. “He knew great power demanded a great price. I'll keep his soul for one more treasure to brighten my grim watch."

Harrow shakes his head. "It isn't yours and you don't belong here." 

He pulls out an egg-shaped stone with a luminous knot glowing in its center. This is one of his last options. 

"Ah,” the ancient spirit murmurs, sounding too much like his mage for Harrow’s comfort. "A soul-anchor. Passed down from parent to child and mage to monarch for centuries.” It smirks back up at Harrow again as it slowly rises from the bed.

“Forged by human chieftains and elf-trained mages in blessed Xadia when this world was one. It strengthens the cord that ties the soul to the mind and body. But I know ways to weaken those bonds..."

The shade reaches toward the stone, and as Harrow watches, the luminous strands of the complex knot slip loose, and some began to fray, no longer spun and braided, but solitary, thin, and fragile.

"Your beloved mage is one of mine.” Its eyes glow in the tendrils of light from the soul-anchor as its gaze settles on the orb. “For many years I have granted power and knowledge to his line, and when they use enough, their souls are forfeit."

Harrow grips the stone more tightly as he advanced on the unknown creature using his mage as a puppet.

"Your claim on Viren is weak. Mine is much stronger.” He draws himself up to his full height as he confronts his adversary. 

“He swore friendship and loyalty to me when we were but children. He has served me faithfully ever since that day. And this very night he once again pledged his heart and spirit.” An emotion, too quick to fully read, flits across his face. “The oath of a man facing death is strong. You cannot break this bond and you know it."

He is standing very close now, staring deep into the endless dark of the creature's eyes. Viren's magic-ravaged body takes a step back.

"You know you can only have him if I give him up. And you can be sure I never will." 

The creature folds its arms behind its back and lifts its chin, eyeing the king down its nose. 

"I don't need to take him from you, you know. You can have your pretty lover back. I can restore him... keep you both in the prime of manhood for centuries, if you wish. The arrangement would benefit us all, and this kingdom as well."

"No!” Harrow growls. “Alive or dead, he belongs to me, and me alone! Keep your accursed magicks away from him." His grip tightens on the soul-anchor, still glowing by his side. 

Their gazes lock, and Harrow feels horror and doubt leaching into his thoughts. Loneliness, betrayal, anger, pride... The many times he'd shouted at Viren or sent him away, rather than face the painful memories his presence could conjure, and the unpleasant feelings tied to his ideas about dark magic... Was some of that the insidious influence of the dark mage's spirit? And surely it had left Viren feeling more vulnerable and trapped. Harrow squares his shoulders, straightening his back. He resolves to do better after this. They can still make it work, even with the gaping hole that Sarai’s absence left in both their lives. 

After what feels like an eternity, the ancient spirit drops its scrutiny. Viren's body collapses, and Harrow grabs him before he could crash to the floor. The king lays him back on his sheets, tucking bit of hair out of his face before straightening back up to face the now loose spirit. 

“Fool!” The spirit spits. It sounds different now that it doesn't speak using Viren's mouth. Harrow can just make out the faint shade of a hawk-faced person in the darkest corner of the bedchamber. "He won't thank you for trapping him in this tainted, monstrous form."

"It was his choice."

The mocking laughter rings out again. "His choice, yet your command. More like begging, really. You're pitiful, and you don't even know what you want. What could he possibly see in you?" 

The dark shade suddenly looms near, and swiping a ghostly hand across Harrow's forehead as he flinches, then draws back quickly in surprise. 

"I thought they had destroyed you, yet… some small part remains." The sorcerer's countenance has grown less cruel and more interested. "Very well, I will depart, until one of you seeks me out again.” The shade recedes back into the darkest corner of the bedchamber, a contemplative look on its face, beginning to fade from sight. “The girl has such potential, after all..." And then it is gone.

Viren makes a pained whimpering sound and slowly cracks open his eyes. Harrow turns back to him and draws a sharp breath at the sight of his mage. He kneels by the bed as Viren slowly sits up, looking mildly disoriented as he takes in the scene. 

“Harrow?” he rasps, eyes searching his king’s for an explanation. 

Harrow grasps his mage’s hands with his own and draws them to his lips. “Welcome home.”


End file.
